


Yuurella

by Unexisted user (Unexisted_user)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Orphaned Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Stepbrother Yuri Plisetsky, Stepmother Lilia Baranovskaya, Stepsister Mila Babicheva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexisted_user/pseuds/Unexisted%20user
Summary: A sweet twist to Disney Cinderella - a Cinderella AU of Yuuri! On Ice. Victuuri.





	1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Possible OOCness, unbetaed, male/male.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice and Cinderella.

  
Yuurella

.

.

Prologue

Once Upon a Time

.

.

.

Once upon a time, there was a happy family of three. The husband was kind and generous. Meanwhile, the wife was beautiful and had a good heart. And the son... he was the most cute baby in the village. With the fair skin as fair as the white of snow; dark locks that almost as dark as the darkness of the midnight; wide, rounded eyes the same colour of the dark abyss, a cute button nose; and small, smooth pink lips.

However, their happiness did not last long. One unfortunate day, the wife had fallen into a sickness. Many doctors and healers had been summoned but none of them knew the origin of the disease. Many came and went away with a shake of head and tight thinned lips. The husband was devastated. His son was only one year old and they really needed their wife and mother.

Not too long after, the wife finally breathed her last breath. The husband was in despair, tears falling non-stopped from his eyes as he cradled their baby son in his arms who looked around with confusion as he gurgled non-understandable words.

"Ma... ma... guh."

The Katsuki family head's eyes widened in surprise. His baby had just had his first word, "Mama", and that was when the coffin was closed over his dead wife's body. Biting his lips, the now single father silently cried as he held his baby son closed to his chest.

"Yuuri...my son. Now, we only have each other."

The baby blinked his round, wide dark orbs and smiled widely, happily clueless of the predicament that just happened. He had lost his dear mother and would never know the love of the mother ever. Not even after his father remarried a widow with a son and a daughter in a few years later.

"Ma... ma..."


	2. Chapter 1: Yuurella

  
.

.

Chapter 1

Yuurella

.

.

.

"Piggy!"

The loud scream could be heard from the onsen establishment, rattling the glass windows and paper doors of many rooms of the built-in-house inside an onsen establishment. The supposed onsen was lacking in customers as it was not a season yet. The exterior was beautiful and the natural onsen was what made the place such an attraction to the customers, especially tourists who had came from the different places.

"Piggy! Where the hell are you?!"

Running among the hallways was one boy around 17 years old with the darkest hair rivalling the darkness of midnight and huge, wide eyes as dark as the endless abyss that was obsecured by a pair of old glasses that hiding the beauty behind it. Running to the end of the hallway, the teenager tried to halt from his running only to crash on the paper door and hit the person standing behind it.

"Oof!" The glasses boy fell on top of the occupant of the room, making his glasses fall on the floor.

"Oww... what the hell?! That hurts!" the blond haired teenager that seemed younger by a few years than the black haired boy complained. His eyes opened in anger as he shove the older boy from him, "Get off me, you stupid pig!"

Scrambling to his feet, the older boy automatically bowed in apologetic manner, "I am so sorry, Yurio!", before he helped the other teenager to his feet. But, his effort was slapped off and was kicked to the corner when the blond haired boy stood up.

"Do not touch me! I do not want your fat ass hands on me!"

Well, that hurt but Yuuri had been used to it since they had been living together when his father remarried a beautiful widow with a daughter and a son. He was used to the harsh treatment from his step sibling. Lilia, his stepmother never treated him like a son especially after his father died. Meanwhile, his step sister, Mila, though she was never harsh with him but she also never looked after him. And finally his step brother, Yuri, had always hated him from the start.

"Um... I am so sorry, Yurio," Yuuri looked down and scrathed the back of his head ackwardly, "why did you call me?"

The blond Russian huffed and flipped his hair, his hands going down to clasp on his slim waist. "I need you to comb my hair and ready my clothes for today." He said and sat down on his chair, waiting impatiently.

Yuuri smiled and hurriedly done his task.

After finished helping Yurio, he was called by his stepsister to help sew her dresses before he was called by his stepmother to clean the whole house, as per his normal daily chores. But the boy never lose his smile as he sang his mother's song that his memory served him when he was a baby though it was impossible since his mother died when he was one year old.

  
.

.

Meanwhile, somewhere at the Hasetsu Castle...

A lone man, in his twenty two years, was sitting alone near the ice rink, holding his skates in his hands. He was tall with lean but muscular body, face sculped to perfection; with light platinum colored tresses that was cut short, with its bang hiding his left eye, icy blue orbs that resembled the color of sea, straight nose, high aristocratic cheekbones and thinned pink lips.

In one word to describe the man was...

Perfection.

The platinum haired man carefully traced the blades, being careful not to cut his finger on the sharp blade. He smiled and put on the skater shoes, handling them as if they were the most prized possesion he had. Gingerly, he put one leg and another leg on the ice, testing the moves around the ice rink.

He stopped at the center and slowly, took a deep breath.

Remembering the program he had choreographed the day before, slowly, he moved his legs and body to the imagination music in his mind since he forgot to bring his radio with him. His moves were slow but sure and full with grace. He was about to do the jump when someone pushed open the door to his safe haven with a bang.

"Prince Victor!"

At the same time, the prince was so surprised that he failed his step and fell down hard on the ice, "Bam!" He groaned in pain and held his left arm; where it had cushioned his fall during his fail jump. "Ow... damn it, it hurts!"

The old man named Yakov immediately scolded him, "No cursing, Your Highness!"

"It was your fault, Yakov," Prince Victor slowly stood with grace and glared at the older man. "If you had not interrupted me, I would not fall."

"Sure my fault, Your Highness," he scoffed and huffed indignantly. Uncare, if he made the Prince angry. "But if you had not forgotten to attend to your duty, this would not happen."

The Prince looked at the older man with sharp blue eyes before he finally closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Opening his icy blue orbs, all the sharpness and cold calculated look was gone just like that. He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I did not forget about it," he was making excuse but he knew that Yakov knew about it too.

"Yeah, right. As if I could believe Your Highness' words." Yakov countered back. "Your Highness is a forgetful person, might I remind you."

Prince Victor just chuckled and glided across the ice to where the old man was. "So, what is this duty about, my beloved attendant?"

"I knew it, he forgets about it again," Yakov muttered to himself, "It is about your upcoming 23rd birthday, my Prince." He saw the younger male was about to open his mouth and quickly added. "And no, we already discussed about it. During the ball, Your Highness must choose the candidate to be your future bride."

The icy blue eyed Prince knew that it was useless to talk about stopping the impending marriage and choosing a bride. So, he just resigned himself but not without giving his one and only condition to partake in the birthday ball. If if had come to this, then, he would choose the candidate for the bride using the only method he approved with.

Grinning slyly, he eyed the short older man who looked at him curiously.

"What? Do not tell me that Your Highness are thinking about something outrageous again?" Yakov sweatdropped. He did not like where this was going.

The Prince's grin only becoming wider and slowly he put his finger on his lips, voice deceivingly sweet, "It is only one condition, my beloved attendant. And that is..."


	3. Chapter 2: The Invitation Letter

  
.

.

Chapter 2

The Invitation Letter

.

.

.

"Yuurella!"

It was another day for one Yuuri Katsuki; full of daily chores and orders from his stepfamily. He did not know how it was that he was called "Yuurella", but, Mila once had said that his life resembled one of that character she read from a novel. Since then, the name, "Yuurella", kind of stuck to him. Well, except for Yurio, he either called him Pig, Piggy or Katsudon. Letting out a tired sigh, the black haired teenager hurriedly to where his stepmother was. Opening the door to her chamber, he smiled as he wiping his dirty palms on his equally dirty apron.

"Yes, mother? Do you need me for something?"

He smiled but was wiped off when dirty clothes thrown to his face.

"Wash those! And make sure that you do not damage it! The silk is expensive and I will not give your dinner if I ever find any hole or damage!"

Gathering the clothes into his arms, he smiled and nodded at the woman. "I understand mother. I will wash these carefully."

Lilia scoffed at her stepson and glared. She hated the boy. Hated him very much since her late husband cared only about his son rather than her and her children. That was why after her husband died, she made sure the boy suffer enough and all the estate money belonged to her and her children only. She also made sure that the boy will be the servant of the household and nobody remembered about the late Katsuki's dear son.

"After that, I want you to go buy some groceries and cook lunch. After the lunch, I want you to clean the cinder that accumulates at the fireplace. Also, brush and scrub the bathrooms." She checked her manicured nails and shooed the boy with a flip of her hand.

Understanding that was his cue to leave, the black haired beauty silently and softly closed the door to his stepmother's chamber. He was about to head and wash the clothes when he heard another shrieked of his name.

"Yuurella!"

Sighing, Yuuri adjusted the clothes in his arms and went to the living room. He saw both of his stepsister and stepbrother sitting on the couches, enjoying the snacks.

"Yes sister?" He asked softly, warm dark brown eyes obsecured by the thick glasses.

Mila pointed at her and Yurio's empty cup. Slim shaped eyebrow rose. "Go make us some more tea and bring some snacks."

"I understand sister," he said and stepped back but almost fell because his foot caught the carpet. Fortunately, he caught the door handle and managed to stable himself. But, the dirty clothes fell to the floor. Yuuri quickly picked it up, afraid that he would damage the goods.

Yurio rolled his eyes and snickered. "Stupid pig! Watch where you are going!"

"Uh.. I will be going now," The black haired boy said and quickly went to put the clothes in the basin before he went to prepare the hot tea and snacks for his stepsiblings. He would wash the clothes after this. After that going to buy groceries, making lunch, cleaning the cinder in the fireplace and scrubbing the bathrooms.

He let out a long sigh.

Same old routines.

  
.

.

"Georgi, have you finished the invitation letters?"

The tall and lanky, dark haired man glanced over his shoulder to the opened door. There, stood the Prince's attendant. He smiled slightly at the older man. "Only a few more. I will be finished before the lunch."

Yakov nodded his head approvingly. "Give it to me right after you finish it. I already told the messenger to send it after lunch." He silently contemplated, "hm... how many are they?"

"About 300's households that have available bachelors and bachelorettes." The man paused for a secondand added, "where is His Highness Victor?"

"As per usual, His Highness is ice skating again." Sighing, the old man rubbed his temple, the headache coming again when he remembered the one condition that Prince Victor set to find his intended. "Good. I hope His Highness would find his bride amongst those people." He let out a heavy sigh, which he had been doing these past days. "It is ridiculous for His Highness to ask of his guests that condition though. It had never been done before.

Georgi could only laughed awkwardly. "Prince Victor had always been an eccentric person," he shrugged his shoulders and continued to put the invitation letter into an envelope before sealing it using a red wax with the kingdom's emblem. "All is fair in love and war, My Lord."

"Love, huh? I think it is more of his whim though." The old attendant's eyebrow furrowed together. He hoped for once that the Prince listened to his words but the man was as Georgi said, eccentric.

That was his only flaw if someone was to ask him. Eventhough, no one was crazy and suicide enough to ridicule the Royalty. But, they who had lived with Prince Victor knew he could not harm a single hair even if people ridiculed him. He might get angry, mad even but he would not kill... not without a reasonable cause though.

  
.

.

Yuuri had just finished with cleaning the fireplace when he heard the doorbell rang throughout the house. He quickly wiped his ashy and blackened palms to his dirty apron. The bell rang once again. "I am coming! Wait a minute!" The teenager hurriedly walked to the front door, opening it and saw a messenger. From his clothes and the kingdom's emblem... the man was from the castle.

He wondered what brought the man here?

"Good afternoon. May I help you, dear sir?" The ever soft and good mannered boy bowed a bit to show his respect.

The man straigthened his back before he read the scroll, introducing himself along with the message from the royal family.

"Good day, sir. I am Otabek Altin, a messenger from Hasetsu Castle. Today, I bring here with me, the invitation letter to the Prince Victor Nikiforov's birthday ball. All eligible bachelors and bachelorettes are invited to the castle for His Highness is going to find a future bride amongst the guests. Also, the candidates are required to bring with them the skates."

The stiffed man then rolled back the scroll and gave the invitation letter to the surprised double black boy without saying anything. After that, he bowed and went back to the carriage to continue with his duty.

Yuuri stared at the letter in his hand, before a wide smile made its way to his lips. The Prince was finding a bride and all of the eligible bachelor and bachelorette were invited! He could not wait to go to the ball because it had his favorite past time activity, ice skating. That one surely baited and urged him on. He always loved ice skating and would always take time to skate in the frozen lake near the forest whenever it was winter. However, after his father died, he almost did not have time to go ice skating since most of his times were spent on cleaning the whole establishment. At those times, the black haired beauty only managed to skate during midnight after his stepfamily fell asleep. But now... he would be able to skate inside the castle ice rink and it was his dream to skate on it.

They said that in Hasetsu Castle, the ice rink could be used for a whole year not just winter and it surely amazing if Yuuri could skate forever.

Smiling and humming a song to himself, the orphaned boy went to find his stepmother to give the letter to her and go to prepare his costume and skates for the ball. He would need to meet with Phichit soon.

 

A/N: Merry X'Mas for those who celebrate it XD Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov! :3


	4. Chapter 3: Of Costume and Skates

  
.

.

Chapter 3

Of Costume and Skates

.

.

.

Yuuri woke up that morning with a wide smile on his face. He felt so refreshed and he could not help but remembered about the invitation to ice skate in the castle - he totally forgot about the Prince trying to find his future consort from the ball. It was surely something that could make the beautiful black haired boy happy. After finished washing his face and changed his night dress into day clothing, Yuuri did everything that he was supposed to do before finished with the breakfast and went to wake up his dear family. One by one, he sent them the breakfast, collected their dirty laundry and helped with combing their messed-up bed hair.

It was a normal occurence but today, his warm brown orbs were shining with so much excitement and joy that he did not even hear when Yurio calling him, "Pig!", for more than five times just because he was smiling like there was no tomorrow. The blond haired boy even kicked him and called him creepy bastard for acting out like that.

Well, it all fell on the deaf ears.

Nothing could spoil his mood for today.

Today, he was going to meet Phichit! He giggled in excitement. For once, Yurio looked like he wanted to hide or kick him for being so weird. After comtemplating for a few times, the younger boy finally muttered curses under his breath before finally leaving him to himself.

"Suit yourself! You crazy pig!"

"Hm... hm..."

Yuuri continued to sweep the household and after that wiped clean the whole floor. He just finished with the task in hand when his stepmother and stepsiblings walked towards the front door. He bowed a bit and smiled inwardly. Ah, he tried to control himself or his stepmother would suspect something with him.

"Yuurella." Lilia scoffed at the her stepson while Mila merely checked her manicured nails and Yurio muttered some insults at the poor boy.

"Yes, mother?"

"We are going out to look for the costumes and skates so my children could impress the Prince tomorrow night," she said and smirked inwardly, thinking that Yuuri did not have any costume to wear to tomorrow ball and thus, could not go there.

Well, no matter how dressed up the boy, he could not win over her son and daughter. Both of her children were beautiful and more importantly, they were gifted with skills in ice skating. It was just her luck that the Prince gave a condition to his future bride candidates that they must participated in the ice skating competition.

Looking back at the obidient and stupid glasses boy, Lilia sneered. And there was no way he knew how to skate!

"Mother?" It was Mila's voice who woke her up from her hatred towards this boy.

The dark haired widow with gaunt face but still looking beautiful for her age, raised an arm and pointed behind the orphan. "Clean the inn and after that buy some groceries. We might be back during the dinner. I want you to cook and serve dinner when we come back."

She glared at the black haired boy.

"Do you understand, Yuurella?"

"Yes, mother."

With those parting words, the three walked out of the door and climbed up the carriage to go find the best costumes and skates for tomorrow event. Warm brown eyes watched the carriage until it was gone from the sight.

His smile widened and Yuuri could not help but jumped in joy! Finally, they were gone and lucky for him that his stepfamily would be back during dinner time. He would work extra hard today and finish as soon as possible.

"Now..." the orphaned boy looked behind him at the fireplace and grinned. "Let's clean the cinder first!"

  
.

.

__  
"Wow! So, pretty!"

_"Are you a fairy of this forest?"_

_"So pretty! Your hair is so pretty, fairy!" ___  


  
.

.

Yuuri had just finished with his errand when he remembered that he had yet to see Phichit. Walking towards the end of the town, he looked up at the small shop at the end of the row of shops. Stopping in front of the shop with the "Chulanont Tailor" name, Yuuri smiled and entered the shop. The chime of the bell rang through the whole room.

"Welcome!"

A dark skinned man with dark hair walked to the front. The young man's eyes widened when he saw the customer.

"Yuuri!" he exclaimed and hugged the glasses young man. "My friend!"

Yuuri smiled and gave a hug back to his friend. "Phichit," he said and loosened his arms to look into his friend's eyes, "I missed you."

The dark skinned boy smiled widely. "I missed you too!" A hug again. "It has been long!"

"Um... sorry, you know my stepmother..." Yuuri trailed off.

Phichit just smiled understandingly and grabbed his friend's arm, guiding him to the nearest chair for the customer. He took the basket of groceries from his friend - putting it on the table - and pushed him to sit before he sat on the opposite seat. He rested his elbow on the table as he regarded the young man in front of him. "So, how are you?"

"I am fine..." Yuuri smiled sincerely.

The owner's son just silently listened as he stared into his friend's warm brown orbs. He nodded in satisfaction when he found what he wanted to see. "Glad to hear that?" Phichit said and smiled, "So, anything I could help you Yuuri?" He paused, "perhaps, you need a costume."

The orphan's chocolate eyes widened. "How do you know, Phichit?"

His friend just chuckled and leaned forward to ruffle the taller male's black tresses. "I also got the invitation, of course!" He said, lips tilted upwards when he saw his friend's eyes shining with excitement. Phichit knew Yuuri since their childhood years and he knew how Yuuri loved to skate. His own black colored eyes widened in realization, "Hey, Yuuri," he paused when he got the taller male's full attention, "do you think you might see your forest fairy?"

Yuuri's eyes saddened and he shook his head as his black short hair swished along with his head's movement. "I do not think so, Phichit..." he looked sideways, "when I think that I regain my first friend... he too dissappeared from my life. Also, I do not think a fairy wanted to go to that crowded palace."

Phichit just chuckled and stood up, walking to the back of the shop. He appeared a seconds later, holding a crisp black one piece costume with silver ornaments on both one shoulder and waist. There was a piece of clothe sew together at the waist, making it look like a short skirt againts the long pants. The fabric was see-through along some parts of chest and back. "You still believe that a fairy existed?" How cute of Yuuri to think like that! He smiled when he saw his friend's brown orbs widened when he saw the costume. "Do you like this costume I made for you?"

"Phichit... but, how?"

"Remember last time when I took your measurement," It was about a month ago when he took his friend's measurement when Yuuri visited his shop. "I wanted to give this to you as a birthday gift, Yuuri." He paused. "I hope you like it."

Yuuri instantly stood up and rounded the table to hug his friend in excitement. "Oh, Phichit! Thank you so much! It is really beautiful and I really like it!"

Chuckling, the dark skinned male hugged back and pushed Yuuri to put the costume into his hands. "So, why not try this? I want to make some adjustment if it need to be." He eyed the taller male's body. "On second thought... no. I think the costume, fits you perfectly."

"Ah..." the orphan knew how he gained weight easily but since he was too busy doing house works and given little meal, he was sure his body still maintaining its slim and lean shape.

"Do you have a pair of skates?" Phichit smiled at his friend. "If you want, I can give you mine. I have my older skates that I do not use anymore."

Yuuri shook his head. "No but thank you, Phichit. I got my own skates." He looked up to the wall and in shock, he almost dropped the costume. "Ah! It is almost time to cook dinner!" He walked to the table and grabbed the basket.

"Wait, Yuuri! Let me wrap the costume first."

"Uh... sorry Phichit. I need to go back before dinner."

"It is fine. I understand."

After taking his wrapped costume and saying thank you and good bye to his friend. Yuuri ram through the streets, heading back to their inn. Fortunately, it did not take him long to arrive home and after putting his costume somewhere safe in his room, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to start with dinner.

He cooked some chicken and potato stew, fried stirred mix vegetables and white rice. He let out a heavy sigh when he finished cooking. Before he could relax a bit, there were knocks on the door.

"Coming!"

He opened the door and saw his stepmother and stepsiblings. Side stepped, he let them come in. "Welcome home mother, sister and Yurio." As usual, his welcoming was ignored but Yuuri kept his smile on his face. "The dinner is ready."

"Thank god! I am hungry!" Yurio complained and put his bags on the table in the living room.

Mila also heaved a sigh and put her bags on the table. She looked at her stepbrother's direction. "Have you eaten?"

Yuuri nervously shook his head when he saw how his stepmother's eyes narrowed at him. "I have yet eaten, sister. Only after everybody have dinner that I allow to eat."

Lilia nodded in satisfaction. So, he understood too. "Yuuri, go take Yuri and Mila's costumes and accessories back to their rooms." She said before she reckoned her children to follow her to the dining room. Leaving her stepson as they sat on the chairs to eat.

Yuuri looked at the bags and began to grab it all. He looked inside one of Yurio's bags and saw a white coloured costume with blink and sparkles. "It is beautiful..." he said softly before he shook his head. He should not look into someone belonging without permission. Heaving everything on his arms, Yuuri walked to the direction of his stepbrother's room first, putting the bags and boxes on his bed before walking to Mila's room to do the same thing.

He went back to his room, waiting there as usual when his family having a dinner.

Looking below his bed, Yuuri smiled again. He would be able to go to the ball but knowing how his stepmother was, she would not allow him. So, that was why Yuuri had to hide his costume and skates, acting like he was not interested. Sitting there, Yuuri remembered what Phichit said to him about his forest fairy. Phichit said it was a person - a human - but Yuuri did not believe him and insisted the beautiful, unworldly being was surely a fairy. He never saw something so beautiful in his life like his dear fairy friend.

"I wonder how Vicchan is?" He mumbled softly the fairy's name. "I hope he is well," he sighed, lying on his bed. "I wonder if he will go to the banquet, after all he really loves skating as I am." Hugging a pillow to his chest, he closed his eyes. "I miss you, Vicchan..."


	5. Chapter 4: Evil Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character age:
> 
> Katsuki Yuuri ( Yuurella) : 17 yo;
> 
> Prince Victor Nikiforov : 23 yo (his birthday is the night of the ball);
> 
> Stepbrother Yurio : 15 yo
> 
> Stepsister Mila : 19 yo
> 
> Stepmother Lilia : 40 yo
> 
> Attendant Yakov : 48 yo
> 
> Tailor Phichit (Yuuri's friend) : 16 yo

  
.

.

Chapter 4

The Evil Witch

.

.

.

Victor was boring.

Yes... when he said boring. It was really boring.

Tick, tock, tick, tock...

And the clock kept ticking away.

Nothing could excite him, not when he was inside of his office, signing those boring paperworks. It was the same old routine. Woke up, practiced his swordmanships, bathing, breakfast, signing paperworks and more paperworks. Sometimes, he would heed to his people's problems and he would have to give some decisions between two unagreetable parties.

"I am bored."

He wanted to skate but Yakov, the old man, had threathened him to take his skates away if he abandoned his duty.

Slumping onto his table, he closed his eyes and sighed quietly. He did not want to do this but he had too. He was the Crown Prince and after his parents were killed in the planned murder - the perpretators had been captured and punished (killed) - he was the only candidate for the King. But, he had yet to become the King because their kingdom rules stated that he would need to marry and gain himself a Queen or Prince Consort before he could officially become one.

And he knew his own responsibility.

He would need to find a bride this upcoming birthday of him. No matter if he loved them or not, he would have to find one and marry them. His only wish that, he would be able to find his Life and Love amongst those people.

He sighed, - right cheek still plastered onto the table surface - looking at the window with longing in his icy blue eyes. He wanted to skate and the colour of the sky reminded him of the frozen lake inside the forest where he frequented a few years back when he was in his teen years.

Speaking of that...

He still remembered the first friend he made when he was twelve. The boy was younger than him maybe about five to six years. But, he was good in ice skating for his young age and Victor was his teacher. Their first meeting was when Victor got so bored studying about the law and kingdom when he snucked out of the castle and found himself in the forest near the castle. It was winter at that time, coincidentally, he brought his skates with him hoping that he would find any frozen surface to skate.

Fortunately for him, he found it.

It was beautiful. The frozen water looked like a crystal when the light reflecting on its surface. Victor was in awe and he instantly fell in love with the place. Placing his skates in his feet excitedly, he gingerly put his foot and another one before he starting to skate and dance like no tomorrow.

Freedom.

That was what he feeling whenever he skated.

But, it was short live.

"Wow! So pretty!"

Surprised, the young Prince stopped and glared at the intruder who had the gallant to interrupted his peace. But, his glare faltered when he saw a black haired boy about six, staring at him with sparkles in his shining brown eyes.

Silently, Victor regarded the younger boy.

"Who are you? Are you the fairy of this forest?"

Hearing that, the young Prince almost choked on his own saliva. "W-what?!" He skated closer to where the younger boy was. He tried to scare the child off with his intimidating aura instead the black haired boy leaned forward and touched his long platinum silky hair.

"So pretty..." the child looked up with innocent chocolate eyes. "Your hair is so pretty, fairy."

"Your Highness!"

Yakov's voice woke him up from his remembrance of his younger days. He instantly sat up straight and was looking at the old man with innocent blue orbs. "Oh, hi, Yakov!" He smiled sheepishly, "what are you doing here?" he unconsiously touched his now short hair.

The Prince's attendant heaved a low sigh. However, his eyes became strict the moment they landed on the Prince's icy blue orbs. "Have you done with the paperwork?"

"I have yet to finish it."

"And what did you do?" Another question was fired.

Smiling innocently, the younger man just shrugged his shoulders and continued with his paperwork. Knowing that he kept answering Yakov, the older man would not stop questioning and scolding him.

For a moment, the thought of the younger boy with warm, shining brown eyes dissappeared and was replaced with lots of paperwork.

He only hoped that tonight would bring miracle to his life.

  
.

.

Tonight.

Tonight was the night he was waiting for.

The night of ice skating.

The night he might see his fairy friend.

And Yuuri was anxious and he could not help but being jumpy whenever someone calling or talking to him. He already messed up the breakfast - he got yelled by Lilia and was ordered to cook breakfast back and he was not given anything to eat - and even messed with Yurio's hair. He had been kicked and cursed by his younger stepbrother. He could not blame them. He was very nervous about tonight. Of course he felt joy and could not help waiting to skate on the ice rink but the prespective meeting with Vicchan was just too incredible.

Vicchan.

He wondered if he aged.

Well, he did hear from his late father's stories that fairies and magical beings did not age.

And maybe he could touch Vicchan's beautiful silky hair again. He sighed. It would be wonderful. But tonight Prince Victor wanted all the candidates to participate in a skating contest. And he only had that one program where Vicchan had taught him. It was hard for a younger him to understand eros. At that time, Yuuri was having difficulty to skate it but year by year...

He had managed it.

In Regards to Love: Eros.

It was opposite of Yuuri's personality but Vicchan had assured him that he needed that to move to the next level of ice skating. After years passed by, he had managed to perfect it he dare to say. And everytime he skated to it, he imagined his favorite pork rice bowl - katsudon. Sometimes, unintentionally he would imagine dancing - skating - to seduce the forest fairy. Though, it did make his face exploded in red whenever he tried that.

However, it had been six years last he seen the fairy.

"Vicchan..."

A sigh again.

"Yuurella!"

Snapping from his daydreaming, the orphaned boy quickly went to his stepmother - who was standing near at the door kitchen with stern face. "Yes, mother?"

"Are you hiding something?"

Brown orbs widened before the younger shook his head repeatedly. "N-No! I-I do not h-hide anything, mother," he stuttered - wishing that his stepmother would not notice his weird behaviours or the stutter in his words.

Lilia narrowed her eyes. There was definitely something wrong with the boy. Her brows furrowed together as her lips thinned. Perhaps, her stepson wanted to go to the Prince Victor's birthday ball. He would not dare. She would make sure that tonight, he would not step out of this house.

"Hm... Make sure you clean everything in this house, inn and onsen. Wash and scrub everything until it shiny."

Yuuri just nodded his head. Already trying to think if he ever managed to finish it all before the banquet.

She inwardly smirked when she saw the worries etched on the boy's childish face. She would prevent, even stop the boy from presenting himself to Prince Victor Nikiforov. She was going to make sure of that happened. No matter what dirty method she would have to resort to.

Lilia was sure, Katsuki Yuuri would not be going to tonight ball.

  
.

.

It was already the time for the ball to start and Yuuri had not yet managed to complete all the house works given by his stepmother. Scrubbing the floor furiously, he watched as Lilia walked through the hallway with her daughter and son. They all were in a dress and costumes - for the ice skating competition. Meanwhile, he was still in his dirty shirt and pants complete with dirty apron and dirty clothe which he used to scrub the floor.

Yurio walked over to him and he looked up just in time to see a leg kicking the bucket and spilling the water everywhere which he had cleaned.

Brown eyes widened in astonishment.

"Ah... ah... the floor is dirty again." The younger boy laughed. "Piggy, looks like you would need a whole night to clean everything back."

Yuuri could feel his eyes watered.

Mila could only sigh while Lilia openly smirked. Shaking her head, the young woman grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him while the blond haired boy shouting profanities. "Let's go already."

Drops of tear fell down his cheeks from his huge brown eyes as Yuuri sniffed to himself. He looked over the floor. He would need to wipe it clean again and he did not have time. The ball would start and there was a chance he would not be going to it tonight. It was a chance for him to seek out Vicchan while enjoying skating but now, it all ruined.

"Vicchan..."

  
.

.

A/N: Um... I do not ask much but just a little comment. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Saviour and The Prince

A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thank you's to those who reviewed. I love you guys and thanks for commenting. Enjoy!

I have written a new angst YOI fic. You can check it out in my works and tell me if you like it.

Warning can be found in the Prologue page. Disclaimer is in my Profile.

  
.

.

Chapter 5

The Saviour and The Prince

.

.

.  


The grand ball to celebrate the Crown Prince's birthday was magnificent and unique to say. The usual hall used to accommodate the guests were not used, instead, the grand ball was situated within the castle still but it was inside the ice rink where it was frequented by the Prince himself. The ice rink where decorated to suit the function. Most of the guests already arrived and mingling with each other. Each one of them trying to flaunt their beauty, wealth, knowledge and more. The same boring old routines of trying to win the wealthiest and powerful person in the kingdom.

Being said that...

The most powerful and wealthiest person in the kingdom was seen flirting and socializing with a group of young and beautiful bachelorettes. Though, the Prince was smiling and laughing but his eyes were not. They were cold and empty. He did not like the party at all and no one here looked sincere and honest. He could see it, the way they brought themselves were clear enough of an intention to win the Prince's heart.

No.

Not his heart.

It was rather his wealth and power.

He inconspicuously looked around the room, wondering if there was that little boy he met when he was still a teenager himself. Judging by now, the boy, Yuuri would be about 17 years old. He was at a ripe age for a marriage. He frowned. Who say that the boy was still single? Maybe he was already met some man or woman and already married and happy. Besides, Yuuri thought he was a fairy. There was no way that child would remember him.

He let out a soft sigh.

"Are you well, Your Highness?"

He smiled at the red haired girl and her blond haired brother who was scowling. "Why would I am not well?" He tilted his head and gave a gentleman smile as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it before he dropped it back and did the same to the younger teen beside her - who just grumbled but spotting a blush on his cheeks. "I appreciate your company my lady and gentleman but I must go now."

He bowed not waiting for a reply and glided across them to where the old man Yakov was.

"Yakov."

The old man nodded his head. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Have all the guests arrived yet?"

Yakov looked over the list of guests in his hand and nodded his head confirming that all of them had arrived but one person. "Hm... only a person from Chulanont family. Their son name is Phichit Chulanont." He looked up to the icy blue orbs waiting for a confirmation. "Do you want to wait for him?"

Prince Victor did not know why he was disappointed. He was hoping that the boy with the warmest and honest brown eyes would show up but maybe his guess was right. The boy - no, not boy anymore but now a young man - must already had gotten married. Who ever that was, they were really lucky. The boy was adorable and cute and special. He was special indeed inside Victor's heart. He was honest and not like these people here that attending his birthday ball with ulterior motives.

"Your Highness Victor?"

Snapping his head to the scowling old man, the icy blue eyed Prince just smiled. Giving his most beautiful smile. "I am so sorry," he chuckled a bit and nodded his head, "you can tell the person in charge to start the contest and I would be in the throne to judge these contestants."

Yakov nodded his head and walked to the man near the ice rink as he whispered in his ear. The blond hair and tall muscular man nodded his head before he stood at the temporary build up stage to give the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on the confirmation from His Highness Victor Nikiforov, I, Cristophe Giacometti, hereby would like to announce to all the contestants to come to the front and take a number for your turn."

The ice rink were filled with excited voices and eager footsteps as most of the guests trying to reach the stage first. They knew that with the large number of contestants, the Prince might get bored and only paid attention to the early contestants.

While the crowd were fighting to the stage, Prince Victor walked to his throne apposite of the huge double door of the entrance to the rink. He looked at the door longingly as he put his chin on his hand and sighed.

This would be a very long night.

  
.

.  


Somewhere at house in the kingdom...

A teenager - a young man - was depressed and crying to himself. The dark haired young man sniffed as he rubbed his eyes, glasses long forgotten on the floor. He took a deep breath before he shakily stood from the wet and dirty floor. He took the clothe that had been forgotten on the floor and slowly began to scrub and clean the dirty floor. Occasionally, his body would shake as he sobbed softly.

With the way it was now, there was no way he would be able to go to the grand ball. He still had the kitchen and floor to clean and he was sure he looked horrible now. His eyes and nose were red for sure. It would look unsightly and disgusting. Feeling more let down, Yuuri dropped the clothe and sat on the floor, tears dropped from his brown eyes non-stopped. Hiccups and sobs followed him.

"...V-Vic...c-chan..."

He rubbed his eyes again, not minding his dirty hands when there were knocks on the door. He decided to ignored it when it was unceremoniously kicked open. His eyes widened in surprise and fear found its way inside his fragile heart. 'What now, i-is it a r-robber?' He thought as he scrambled to hide when he heard the footsteps running towards him. He knew he did not have time to run so he closed his eyes, body shaking from fear and misery.

"Yuuri! Are you okay?!"

He felt hands on his shoulder and brown orbs peeking from under the lids. "P-Phicit?" He asked in confusion with teary eyes. "Why?"

Phichit looked at him and the state of him. His eyes narrowed as he growled low in his throat.

"P-Phichit?" Yuuri looked scared. He never saw his friend like this. He never saw Phichit got angry. Never once.

"What happened?" The dark skinned young man asked, no, demanded.

"..." Yuuri looked down.

"Yuuri, please tell me?" His friend's grip on his shoulders tightened almost painfully. "I-It hurts, Phichit..." he whimpered as he closed his eyes, tears slipping past his tightly closed lids - not because of hurt but more likely misery.

He felt the grip on his shoulder loosening before it was all gone. He then felt the same arms, wrapping themselves around his body. Warming his entire body and heart. Unconsciously, he let out a relieve shudder and leaned towards the other's body.

"God, I am so sorry, Yuuri. I did not mean to hurt you."

The slightly taller young man did not reply, he instead slowly but surely, put his hands to grab the clothes on his friend's back.

They stayed like that enveloped in each other arms like forever - when it was just five minutes - before Phichit slowly let go and stared into teary brown eyes.

"Yuuri... did they hurt you?"

Yuuri shook his head.

His friend let out a relieve sigh. He smiled softly at the innocent looking eyes, palm caressing the soft, smooth cheek. "I am glad." He looked around him for a moment and asked again. "Where do you need to clean? I will help," he looked back into those huge brown orbs, smiling. "Come," he pulled the other up with both hands and said, "Let's clean and afterwards, we will fix you and find Vicchan after this."

Brown eyes widened and more tears fell.

"T-Thank you, P-Phichit..." for the first time that night, he let out a smile. A honest and relieve smile.

"Anything for you, Yuuri."

  
.

.  


"And now, we will have our 299th contestant, Yuri Plisetsky!"

Slowly, a music was played.

The tune soft and innocent.

On Regards of Love: Agape.

The young teen stood in the middle of the ice rink, body positioned before he glided, skated across the ice with the grace of sleek cat. His movement was almost perfect and he was the best candidate from all the contestants.

Beautiful.

But it lacked feelings.

Though, the teen was trying to convey Agape, Victor could see it, could feel it, the anger and impatient rolling from the boy's movement. He sighed but still enjoyed the performance. At least, this was better than hundreds of those failures skating. Wait, there was another that was worth to look at - it was this boy's sister. Her skating and program might not as beautiful as this blond haired boy but it was worth it.

"Your Highness Victor."

He turned to his attendant. A single platinum brow rose to question.

"This is the last contestant, have Your Highness made your choice yet?"

"Ah..." Prince Victor went silent.

There were claps from all around the rink, signalling the end of the performance. He glanced back at the blond haired boy, he was too young for him - maybe if added two years, he could accept him. But if he was to choose from all these people then he would be the best. He glanced back at the double doors, hoping that miracle would happen if he stared at it enough.

Tick, tock, tick, tock...

But the clock was unforgiving. It did not wait on him and it was already 11:30 into the night. There was not going to be a person coming in from those doors near midnight. There would not be a young man in black hair and brown eyes would walking in from the door.

But, there was...

Suddenly, the doors were opened and walked into the hall were two young men, older than the blond haired boy but still younger than the Prince.

"Announcing, the arrival of Phichit Chulanont and his companion!"

Icy blue eyes wide opened as he stood from his throne. His eyes followed every step the duo -especially the slicked back hair, fair skinned young man - making their way until they were kneeling in front of him. Heads bowed low, eyes avoiding the contact with His Majesty.

"Your Majesty," there were huffs and a deep breath taken.

It was as if they were running to get here.

The dark skinned male in a red costume outlining with gold continued his words while his companion kept quiet. "We do apologize for being late but we still want to participate in this contest." He paused. "Ah, I do apologize again, not me, but my beautiful companion."

At the time, Prince Victor's eyes were locking in the mop of black tresses that belonged to the fair skinned male. His eyes traced the lithe body covered by the dark fabric. Some of it were see-through and there were silver ornament on his shoulder and waist. A piece of fabric sewn to the waist to make it look like a skirt. The costume complimented the young man's lithe and slender body, showing off every curve and shape of his body. The young man looked familiar and Victor wanted so badly to look into his eyes. Warm brown. To confirm his suspicion.

"Your Highness."

"Huh?" He looked over at Yakov, eyes confused.

"These gentleman are waiting for Your Highness' reply."

Oh right.

Damn it.

He was staring at the young man.

Prince Victor stared down at the still bowing duos and cleared his throat. "By all due respect young man, please head to the ice rink. I will allow this one before the night ends."

Lies.

It were all lies.

He wanted to see the fair skinned male skating so bad that his voice strained a bit.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

He heard a soft and melodic voice but he had yet to see his eyes.

He watched as the two males walked to the edge of the ice rink, the shorter male pulled the taller one in a hug as he whispered something in his ear before he let go and kissed his forehead in a loving manner. Icy blue orbs hardened and narrowed. Hands grabbed the arms of his throne in tight grip. He could feel his jealousy surged towards the surface even though he had yet to confirm his suspicion of the beautiful male. He had dark eyes, that was for sure but he still could not see its color. Not from this distance. Though, he could see the beauty of his face. He was innocent looking and yet he looked seductive.

"Your Highness?"

He did not hear the call of concern from the old man as he followed with his icy blue eyes the movement of this man. He saw him talking to the person in charge of music and stood at the edge, whispering something to his companion.

Victor did not even realize that the announcer did not say anything and merely playing a music.

On Regards of Love: Eros.

It was like he was shocked by an electric current. His blue orbs widened as he regarded the young man beginning steps. It was beautiful and sexy. It was so Eros. Eros was the physical, sensual intimacy between lovers. It expressed the sexual, romantic attraction. He remembered the steps and choreograph so well. After all, he was the one that choreograph the program. Sitting still, he watched as the male glided, dancing across the ice like the most beautiful and seductive person ever. He was trying to seduce the Prince and inwardly, Victor agreed wholeheartedly.

He watched him jumped, danced and jumped again.

Everything about the young man was beautiful and not long, the program was complete. The hall filled with claps. Slowly, he stood and the hall fell into a silent. He walked down of his throne gracefully as he skated towards the young man in the ice. Luckily, he had taken a time to wear his skate when people were cheering for the young man. Stopping in front of the beautiful man, he softly said - trying to hide the eager in his voice - to the dark haired man that had his head bowed down on the floor the moment the Prince ascended down his throne.

"Raise your head."

Slowly, the world seemed to stop when he was met face to face with this mysterious yet familiar person. He could see it now, those beautiful brown orbs in his dreams and memories. Those eyes who looked as surprise as his own and yet there was warmth inside it. He saw his lips opening, trembling to say something and yet it failed. He watched and waited until a soft and melodic voice once again granted to him.

"...Vicchan?"

  
.

.  


A/N: Any comment? 


	7. Chapter 6: When the Clock Struck Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2017!

  
.

.

Chapter 6

When the Clock Struck Twelve

.

.

.  


"...Vicchan?"

Huge brown orbs widened as they took the appearance of the person - or was it a fairy? - in front of him. Staring into those familiar icy blue eyes, warm chocolate eyes traced the man familiar face, nose and lips before his eyes trailed onto those silver strands that hung in front of one of those icy blue eyes. Vicchan had aged buy he was as beautiful as ever. He saw those lips opened, before a low timbre of voice could be heard.

"Yuuri..." a pause and did he imagine the hope in that voice. "Is that you?"

Slowly, he nodded his head. Vicchan... but why was him the Prince? Vicchan was supposed to be a forest fairy not a Prince. But somehow, Vicchan was still Vicchan, right? "This is Vicchan, right?"

Again, the taller male just nodded his head. His now short platinum hair swished with the movement. Yuuri unconsciously reached out his hand to touch those silvery tresses. "Pretty..." he said in awe and looked up, sweet and warm smile made its way onto his lips, eyes shining with happiness. "It is short but your hair is still pretty, Vicchan."

The taller man was silent as he regarded the shorter male before him. His hand reached out to the dark haired skater's eyes. "Your eyes are red..." he said softly as he caressed the skin below the eyes. "Why is that?"

Shaking his head, Yuuri just smiled.

Victor understood that the boy would not want to say about it now, but he promised to himself that he would find out later who was the person that made his little angel cry. When he found out, the person would vow forever not to mess with his little angel anymore. They would know the wrath of Prince Victor Nikiforov.

Extending his hand, he bowed down and said, "Would you grant this gentleman a dance, my angel?"

Yuuri blushed before he shyly put his right hand on top of the Prince's. He felt as Vicchan's much bigger hand clasping around his own before he was pulled to the hard chest. He looked up, surprised and blushing hard, meeting with those encanted icy blue eyes. This was his Vicchan and his Vicchan the forest fairy was actually a Prince. It confused the younger male but for now, he would focus on the present rather than the past. Besides, he would have time later to question the platinum haired man.

Or maybe not...

He did not realize that the clock's long hand almost reached the twelve.

  
.

.  


The pair was beautiful.

It was so beautiful that it also felt so disgusting.

It was supposed to be either her son or daughter there inside the Prince's arms but no. It was nobody who had just came late and attracted the Prince's attention. Lilia clicked her tongue as she folded her arms below her bosom. Eyes narrowed at the disgustingly sweet pair.

"Mom, let's just go back. It looks like Prince Victor already meets with his future Prince Consort." Mila sighed and looked at her mother pleadingly. She never really wanted to go to this banquet after all. She was not interested in the Prince. Sure, Prince Victor was handsome, intelligent and his skills in ice skating, swordsmanship and horse riding were well known but she was not looking for a royal husband.

"Tch! What is with the Prince?! Can he realize that person is ugly?!" Yurio added as he glared at the pair. He wanted the Prince to himself and he would be damned before he admitted that he was jealous of the nobody. Who just came from nowhere and stole the Prince's attention with his ugly mug.

"Silent!" Lilia whispered harshly to both her children. "The Prince has yet to make an official announcement of who he will choose as his future Queen or Prince Consort. Both of you still have a chance."

  
.

.  


Victor was a very happy man.

Very happy indeed.

The reason why?

He had the very person that made his life brighter and meaningful. That person was inside of his arms, sliding, gliding and dancing together on the ice. He had Yuuri's head rested on his chest as he wrapped his arms around the slim and lithe body. Praise to the god for giving Yuuri to him. He was so beautiful and he was all Victor's - well, not right now but after this he would propose to the shorter man. He felt the younger male lifted his head and he looked down to meet with shining warm brown eyes.

"Yuuri?"

The younger male shook his head and smiled warmly. "I am so happy," he giggled and rested his head back on the broad, firm chest. "That I meet with Vicchan again."

"Me too."

"Vicchan, I am so confused right now..." Yuuri paused and continued. "Why are you the Prince? Um... are you really the Prince?"

Victor chuckled good naturedly. "I am the Prince, Yuuri."

"But, you never said that and you did not say anything when I called you a fairy." Yuuri unconsciously pouted.

Ah... the dark haired male was so adorable. Victor could not help but falling more and more in love. "You never trusted me when I said I was a human too." He chuckled again. "Yuuri kept saying that I was a fairy."

He looked dowm to see red on the boy's ears and neck.

Yuuri was ashamed and it was adorable. He resisted the urge to hug the boy tightly, suffocating him in his embrace. Hm... he rested his head on the shorter male's fluffy dark head. Yuuri smelt so good like vanilla and cinnamon. He could never tired of smelling this scent in his life. He dared to say, he was already addicted to it. It would be his favourite scent. Closing his eyes, he brought the warm, perfect body closer to his own. It fitted perfectly into his body as if the god created the boy just for him.

Perfect.

Adorable.

Sweet.

His Yuuri.  
_  
Dong! Dong!_

_Dong! Dong!_

_Dong! Dong!_

_Dong! Dong!_

_Dong! Dong!_

_Dong! Dong!_  
  
Oh... it was already twelve midnight.

Suddenly, he felt a push on his chest and in shocked, he saw as Yuuri panicked and skated away from him, shouted to his friend Phichit before they both ran to where the double doors - exit - were. Just minutes ago the dark haired male was in his embrace and in just a second he was already gone. Shaking his head from the shock, he ran towards the running men, trying to catch up to dark haired beauty. "Let me pass!" He said in desperation. But the guests were not going to let him go. They were crowded on him. Icy blue eyes widened in desperation.

"Your Majesty! May I request a dance?"

"Your Majesty! You look fabulous!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty!"

He shook his head. "I do apologize but I am in a hurry."

Damn it! Just let him pass through!

Unfortunately, when he reached outside the doors, Yuuri and his companion were already gone. He could feel his heart clenching in pain. Just when he thought happiness was in front of him... it was gone. Looking at the surrounding with dejected feelings, he saw something glinting from the stairs of the castle grand entrance. Slowly, he approached the thing. His heart almost burst from happiness when he saw the other pair of skates. It was Yuuri's. He was sure of that. Hugging the skate to his chest, he walked back into where the ice rink was.

He had an announcement to make.

  
.

.  


"Wait, Yuuri!"

"No! I should get back before stepmother comes home!"

Yuuri felt a hand grabbed on his arm before he was pulled into an embrace. Eyes widened, he looked into those dark eyes. "P-Phichit?" He asked in confusion.

The dark skinned male just let out a sigh. He pointed at the tree just outside of the castle huge and tall fortress. Luckily, he thought, the Prince was not after them. With the way Prince Victor clung to his friend on the ice rink... he was sure, the Prince intended to keep Yuuri to himself. He was sure the Prince was ready to announce to the whole kingdom of his choosen consort. And why not just let him? Yuuri would be free from his cruel stepmother and stepbrother. He wondered what his friend was thinking?

Oh, well... he could ask him later. And teased him about the Prince.

"My stallion is tied there," he still pointed at the dark brown mammal. "We need it to go back." He grinned knowingly. "Or do you want to spend the night with the Prince?"

"What?! No! Ah... uh, you are right, Phichit. A horse...right, horse," Yuuri looked embarrass and scratched his cheek. "W-Well, let's go then. I should be home before mother, Mila and Yurio return."

Nodding his head, Phichit smiled as he pulled his friend's hand towards the brown stallion. He helped the older male on the horse before he pulled himself up and behind Yuuri. He grabbed the reign before he urged the beast to the way of their village. There were still time before the banquet ended and he was sure they would arrive in time for Yuuri to change and pretend that he was asleep the whole night after tiredly cleaning the whole house, inn and onsen.

  
.

.  


It was already two in the morning and the platinum haired Prince could be seen lounging on the window sill holding a skate. The handsome visage of the male was intensified by a soft and serene smile that outlining his thin pale lips. Raising the skate to his mouth, he placed a soft kiss upon it and caressing it like a lover would. He let out a sigh and placed the skate on his laps as he looked up at the moon with longing in his icy blue orbs.

"Yuuri..."

The name was breathed out of his mouth with so much need and longing.

He wanted to find the boy but he did not know where - even his family name was a blank - and the only thing he got as a clue was his other pair of skates. Tomorrow, he would have the citizens to try out the skate to find the boy his heart desired.

Prince Victor hugged the skate close to his heart as he imagined hugging a lithe, slender warm body belonged to his future Prince Consort. He still remembered the feeling of that soft skin and warm body. It felt so amazing and just right. He shook his head as he looked at the clock on the wall. It was already this late and he needed to wake up early tomorrow to find his little angel. Standing up, he walked back to his huge bed complete with the canopy. Putting the skate on the bedside table, he settled down on the bed. Closing his eyes, he prayed that he would dream of a person with warm brown eyes and an adorable smile.

  
.

.  


A/N: I want Phichit to tease Yuuri more but oh well, what is done is done. One more chapter or two! Do you like it? Or hate it? Please comment. 


	8. Chapter 7: All's Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thank you for you guys who are with me untill the end of this fic. Special thank you to those who commented. Enjoy the final chapter!

.

.

Chapter 7

All's Well That Ends Well

.

.

.

Last night was like a dream for the young man. He sighed into his pillow and smiled. It was so amazing. He had managed to perfectly skate the routine: Eros and what most important was he had found Vicchan! They talked and even danced - skated - together. Talking about skating, Yuuri jumped from his old bed - the bed making a creaking noise - and looked below it. He reached one hand to pull a half of a pair of skates. In his haste to escape from the castle, he had lost one of his skates. He sighed as he cradled the skate to his chest.

"Vicchan..." he whispered longingly.

He had been so scared of the prospective that his stepmother would find out about him going to the Prince's Birthday Ball, that he did not think that he would be saved if he had stayed with Vicchan that night. But, thinking about spending an entire night with handsome, beautiful, matured Vicchan was enough to make Yuuri's entire face blossom red like a tomato. He dropped the skate on the bed as he cupped his warm cheeks.

He shook his head.

How embarassing! How could he think about that?

Him and Vicchan alone, together.

He had gone redder every passed seconds just thinking of that warm body and his broad chest. He put a hand on his chest, feeling the organ below his ribcage beating like crazy at the thought of platinum locks and icy blue orbs. "Ah..." he sighed, closing his eyes to calm down his heart.

"Yuurella!"

He jumped in surprise when the door of his bedroom forced open by none other than his stepmother.

"M-Mother?"

He stuttered in fear when he saw the woman's eyes fell on his bed where his skate was. Gasping, he quickly took the skate and tried to hide it from Lilia's narrowed eyes. But, it was too late. Lilia had saw the skate and she was walking to his bed with hatred on her face and her voice.

"What is that skate doing here, Yuuri?"

Her voice was menacing and Yuuri found himself sweating and shaking in fear. "I-It is my old skate, mother."

"Oh, really?" Suddenly, her voice was deceivingly sweet.

Alarm raised in his mind.

"Since, it is an old skate... I should help you throw it out." She quickly grabbed the skate from the boy's hands and held it high.

"No!" He tried to get back the skate but his stepmother had backhanded him, causing Yuuri to fall on the floor from the impact.

Lilia smirked down at him and shook her finger. "It is bad to lie, Yuuri." Her eyes glinted evilly. "Since you have been a bad boy, I would have to destroy this old skate of yours and you are not allow to go out of this room for a day."

Click.

The sound of the door being lock sounded too loud in the dazed boy's ears. When he had came to himself, he quickly ran towards the door and tried to open it only to fail. He banged on the wooden door desperately as he cried for his stepmother.

"Mother, please open this door!"

He banged it again.

"Mother! Please give me back my skate!"

Another bang.

"Mother! I beg you! Please open the door!"

No matter how much he plead and cried, the door would not open. Exhausted from the constant shouting, the dark haired orphan slid down the door and sat on the floor. Tears flowed down his smooth cheeks as he sobbed quietly. Why? Why this always happened to him? Why did his stepmother hate him so much? He never wrong her or anyone and he always tried his best to please her. So, why would she always treat him badly? Crying, the young man pulled both his legs, until his knees touched his chest. He rested his forehead on his knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

'Please god, just this once I ask of you to give me happiness...'

.

.

"Next person!"

It was a huge middle-aged lady with red lips and red painted nails, looking at the plump lady, Prince Victor gave a dazzling smile causing the lady to swoon as he gestured for her to try the skate. Inwardly, he cringed when she tried to force the small skate into her huge feet. After struggling for a few minutes, he shook his head and raised an eyebrow towards Otabek.

"Thank you for trying the skate. Unfortunately, the future Prince Consort is not among these people."

After saying that, they excused themselves and went to the carriage. There were five soldiers following them from behind. Prince Victor huffed and scoffed indignantly as he glared out of the window. He had wanted only a male with brown orbs to try the skate but no, everyone even the married or old or widow male and female trying to fit their feet into the skate. He sighed. If this was what it would be, it would take him forever to find his adorable bride. His bride. It sounded good to his ears. Imagination ran wild, the icy blue eyed Prince almost giggling when he imagined his Yuuri in a white wedding dress. Ah... that would suit him perfectly!

"Your Highness!"

He jumped in his seat in surprise as he looked at his attendant and messenger. Both males looked at him like he had lost his mind. He cleared his throat and smiled. "What is it, Yakov?"

"There are only two households left after this. Are Your Highness sure you will find this young man?"

Hearing that made his platinum brows furrowed together. Only two households? It could not be? What if Yuuri was not from these two houses? Where he could find him? He shook his head. No way he would give up here. He should just go through the last houses and if Yuuri was not in either of them, then that would be a different story.

He smiled ruefully at the old man and Otabek. "Just go on with the plan." He said and kept quiet the rest of the way.

Not long after, they had arrived in front of a house built shop. The carriage stopped and Otabek stepped down first before Yakov and finally, the Prince. The five soldiers waited behind them patiently. Otabek knocked on the wooden door, waiting for the owner.

"Coming!" The door was opened and a young male in his teen years peered up at the guests. His dark eyes widened as he saw the guests. "Your Majesty!" He exclaimed and quickly kneeled down.

"Raise young man." The Prince said, smiling.

"The Prince has came here to invite any male with brown eyes to try this skate." Otabem said and Yakov came forward to present the lone skate.

The young man raised his head and looked at the skate before his eyes widened in recognization. "I know whose that skate belongs to." He said and grinned. "Your Highness, it is me, Phichit Chulanont from last night banquet. This belongs to my friend, Yuuri."

Icy blue orbs widened as he heard those words. He looked at the young man and realized because of his hair style, he almost did not recognize the Chulanont. Finally, someone who knew of his little angel. He came forward and held the younger man's hands into his. "Do you know where I can find him?" He asked, voice full with hope and anticipation.

Phichit nodded his head. "I can show Your Highness the way to Yuuri's house."

Nodding his head repeatedly - which earned him a scold from Yakov for acting so unlike a royalty - he grabbed the boy's hand and ushered him to the carriage.

"W-Wait, Your Highness!"

But, Victor did not wait for him. He pulled the man into the carriage and demanded both Yakov and Otabek to hurry. They sat in the carriage as Phichit gave the instruction to the coachman and the soldiers rode the stallions two each sides of the carriage and one at the back, guarding.

"So, how did know Yuuri?" Victor asked. Inwardly, he still felt the jealousy from last night event. This man was close to his Yuuri.

Chuckling, the younger male's eyes twinkled with mirth. He had seen the green monster in the Prince's expression. "Ah, I do apologize Your Majesty. I do find it is unnecessary for you to get jealous." He paused and nodded apologetic. "I am merely his childhood friend. I do not harbour feelings for your future bride. Correct me if I am wrong."

"Ah... you caught me, ." Prince Victor laughed. "Then, I do apologize for thinking that you are going to take my bride away. That is stupid of me."

"Your Highness! Your words!"

"But, Yakov..."

"No."

"Fine." Victor sighed and ran his fingers through his platinum tresses. He pouted and glared outside before he heard a chuckle in front of him.

"I apologize Your Majesty but I am glad you are like us normal citizens," Phichit smiled and leaned back on the leather seat. "This way, I can be sure that my friend will be in good hands. Can you promise that, Your Majesty?"

The carriage was silent except for the noises of horses' steps. The mentioned person looked into dark eyes before he nodded his head and smiled. "I promise. I will protect Yuuri with my whole life. I will not let anything hurt him, not even myself. If one day, I would be the cause of Yuuri's misery, I will kill myself."

"Thank you," Phichit let out a soft smile and sighed in relieve. He could trust the Prince and his words. Yuuri would be happy and no more tears would fall from his eyes. Well, maybe except from the tears of happiness.

It was already 7 in the evening when the carriage had came to stop.

The guards stopped and stayed at their places. Victor looked like he was about to jump out of the carriage but ceased when Yakov cleared his throat threateningly. He sighed and let the others out first. The Prince adjusted his royal uniform before he stepped out of the carriage. He blinked his eyes and looked around him. "Wow! This is onsen! Is that right, Yakov?" He smiled so widely as he glanced around the inn.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Phichit chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, Yuuri's family own an inn." He said before his voice darkened. "But now, it is monopolized by his stepmother."

Before Phichit could continue or Victor could ask, one arrogant voice called out to them. "What is this carriage doing here?"

All of them looked at the blond haired teenager with a red haired girl. The two's eyes widened before they bowed. "Your Majesty! What an honour to have you in our humble house."

Phichit glared at the blond while Victor watched with mild interests. 'So, these two are Yuuri's family? But why he did not come with them?' He thought in confusion. If they were his angel's family why would Yuuri's friend act so hostile towards them?

"Yes and you two may raise. This skate," Prince Victor pointed to the skate in Yakov's hands, "belongs to the young man I danced with last night banquet. Therefore, I would like for all males with brown eyes to try this skate."

Mila perked up. "Oh, that beautiful dark haired young man." She paused. "I am not sure if my brother is allowed to try this skate since he did not go to the banquet but he does have brown eyes. Ah! His name is-!"

"Your Majesty! What brought you to our inn?"

Mila was interrupted before she could finish talking. She saw her mother glared at her from the doorstep. Yurio hissed at her and stood near his mother. Mila closed her mouth and frowned. These two always hated the late Katsuki's only son and Mila could never understand why. Yuuri was such a sweetheart and he was really nice and always soft spoken unlike her own brother. Though, she was guilty as well for not stopping them.

She was about to open her mouth only for her mother to smile at her.

"Mila dear, why not try the skate?" She said with hidden warning. "It may suit your foot."

The red haired girl shut her mouth and Victor quickly interrupted. "I only allow a dark hair young man with brown eyes to try this, Madam." He smiled at the older woman. "By any chance, is there any person who is went by the name, Yuuri, here?"

Yurio blanched while Mila was about to say something again when Lilia just smiled politely and shook her head. "I do apologize, Your Majesty. But, there is no one here who has dark hair and brown eyes by that name. Perhaps, you are mistaken." She clapped her hands and pulled her son. "I think you mean my son here. His name is Yuri too. Though, he does not have dark hair and brown eyes."

Prince Victor shook his head. "No. I am not mistaken. I am sure this person lives here," he looked at the dark skinned male behind him who looked like he wanted to commit a murder.

"Mr. Chulanont."

"Your Majesty, Yuuri Katsuki lives here. This is his late father's house, Toshiya Katsuki and this woman here is Yuuri's stepmother." Phichit spat heatedly.

"Oh my, I think you are mistaken young man."

"There is no way I mistaken, woman. I knew Yuuri since he is a toddler. Before late Katsuki married you."

Before Lilia could counter his words back, there was quite a ruckus from inside the inn.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Phichit alarmed, quickly running inside the house ignoring the shouts and footsteps that were following him deep into the inn. He knew by heart where Yuuri's room was and not long before he arrived in front of the door.

Bang!

"Mother, please open the door!"

Bang!

"Please mother! I am sorry!"

"Yuuri get away from the door!" He shouted.

Phichit's face full with rage, before he could kick the door open, the Prince already did that. The tanned young man was surprised to see such an angry, rage, mad expression on the handsome man. But he also could seen the deep worry there for his best friend. He looked at the damaged door and saw as Prince Victor embraced his friend in a tight hold.

"Yuuri! My Yuuri! Are you okay?!"

"V-Vicchan...?"

Victor tightened his hold. "It is me, Yuuri." He could not understand how could someone be this cruel to his little angel. This young man was too kind and such an adorable sweetheart. How could his stepmother do that? His eyes hardened before he loosened his hold on the sobbing male and looked behind him at the guilty woman and her children.

"How dare you do such a terrible act? Hiding and locking a person inside his own house. And you two for being accomplices as well," his voice hardened and looked pointedly at the five soldiers. "Guards, seize them! Put them in a jail! I will determine their punishment later!"

"No! You are wrong Your Majesty! That boy is the servant here! He is nobody!" Lilia tried to plead as two guards seized her.

"Mother!" Both her children struggled against the guards, panic and fear eating at them.

"How dare you to lie to me?! How could you as his own mother do those things?!" His voice boomed when he heard Yuuri sobbed harder in his chest.

"Get them away, guards! I will deal with them later."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

The scream and shout from the three getting slow and slower. He cradled the younger man as he sighed in relief. He still could not understand what had happened. Yuuri. His Yuuri had suffered for years inside his own house and he did not know anything about it until now.

"Yuuri..." he said softly when he heard the sobs gradually stopped. "Are you okay?"

The young male pushed away from the broad chest and slowly he nodded his head.

"Look at me..." Victor demanded softly as he tilted the orphan's chin upward. What he saw breaking his heart. Yuuri's beautiful brown eyes behind the glasses were red and puffy, his nose red and his lips bleed, perhaps from the constant worry biting. The boy was paled, his soft black locks messy and he looked like he did not have an energy. He frowned. Did his stepmother not feed him?

"Have you eaten Yuuri?"

The boy shook his head.

"How long did she lock you in there?"

"..."

Victor growled low in his throat at the silent answer. It was evening now and judging by how Yuuri looked, the boy was locked inside his room since morning or last night - he was not sure - and did not give anything to eat. He felt like murdering people and the woman might just become his victim.

"Yuuri!"

The Prince looked at the dark skinned young man and he loosened his hold when Yuuri's eyes widened and he leapt into his friend's arms. He knew how deep these two relationship and he would never let his jealousy get the worst of him. He watched from the side as Phichit worried over his little angel.

He sighed.

"Your Highness..."

Victor looked behind him and gave a tight smile. "Yakov."

"It is late." The old attendant paused as he looked at the orphan, their future Prince Consort. "You should stay here for tonight. I will go back to the castle and bring some necessities. There will be guards coming with me and before Your Highness say anything, no, I will not tolerate. There will be guards come later and Otabek will stay here with you."

"Ah..then, I will stay here." He nodded his head as a silent thanks to the old man before Yakov went away with the carriage leaving them there.

Victor smiled as he looked at the heartfelt scene between the two friends. His smile widened when Yuuri looked at him lovingly and he opened his arms.

"Vicchan!"

He hugged the younger male to his chest and before Yuuri could say anything, he surprised him with a kiss which made the dark haired male widen his eyes. He ended the kiss and looked at those beautiful confused brown orbs.

"...Vicchan, why?"

"Do you I have to spell it Yuuri," he smiled and leaned forward until his mouth aligned with the other's ear. "It is because I love you."

"..."

"Yuuri?"

The shy boy reddened before he shyly pecked the Prince's lips, "I love you too."

From the side, the dark skinned male just watched his childhood friend finally found his happiness. He smiled warmly at the two lovers before he silently excused himself. He looked at the hiding and blushing Otabek and grinned. "Are you staying here, dear sir?" He laughed and shook his head. "I would not recommend you to stay here. Who knows what will happen?"

"Ah... I need to ensure the Prince and future Prince Consort's safety." Otabek answered, blushing slightly.

Phichit just waved his hand and said good luck to the stiffed man. He would just sleep at one of the guest rooms for tonight and made sure the room was at the far end of where these two lovers were. After all, he would not want to be a witness to Yuuri losing his innocence.

"All is well that ends well."

  
.

.

.

The End

.

.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... what do you guys think? I think it is a bit dramatic *sweatdrops* but I personally like the end. Or should I write one more chap for the epilogue? Their wedding scene. Who wants the epilogue please drop a review or I just assume you guys are contented with the end same as me. Or I'm just too lazy to think of the wedding scene lol. For now, this fic will be marked as complete until I got enough requests to do an epilogue.


	9. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

.

.

Epilogue

Happily Ever After

.

.

.  


It was finally the wedding day...

The whole kingdom was celebrating the union of their upcoming King and future Prince Consort. The towns people, villages and even the neighbouring kingdom also joined the huge festival being held in the middle of the kingdom, in the town near the Hasetsu Castle.

Amongst the happy crowds, the castle had been very busy with the preparation. The whole castle was decorated with flowers, paintings, new furnitures, new drapes and anything new and elegant that show-off the wealth of this kingdom's upcoming King.

This wedding will also be the day where the Crown Prince finally being crowned as a King of Hasetsu Kingdom.

And the King will be helped by the Prince Consort to rule the kingdom.

Meanwhile, the future Prince Consort was equally busy in his room, being attended by the handmaidens chosen by the Crown Prince himself. The dark haired young man was being dressed in 5 layers robes that almost resembled a long dress. The robes was beautiful and was made from the high quality silk and the outer layer was made of excellent quality of organza fabric. It was white in color where it symbolic the purity and virginity.

The head piece was also beautiful. It was a tiara made of pure ice crystal that only could be found in the highest mountain of Hasetsu.

But despite all those magnificient clothes and head piece... the most stunning of them all was the future Prince Consort himself. The dark haired beauty had been bathed in the pool of seven kinds of flowers. His fair and white skinned was scrubbed until it shone when the light reflected on it. His pretty soft black tresses were combed slicked back with a few falling on his forehead to create a beauty effects. His huge sparkling brown eyes - no glasses - were lining with black kohl and his eyelids were painted with gold powder. A bit of blush added to his soft cheeks and a balm applied to his naturally pink, full lips.

"Your Highness, you look so beautiful," one of the handmaidens commented as they brought a long mirror.

The person himself was stunned as he looked at his reflection. He never knew he could look so beautiful. "Is... is this me?"

The others just nodded their heads swooning and with satisfaction. They had done a great job and they were sure the future King would be happy with the result.

"His Highness Victor would not be able to keep his hands to himself." One of the girls said and giggled.

The said person just blushed and shyly said, "Thank you. It is all thanks to you guys' helps. I could never achieve this by my own."

"It is our duty, Your Highness. We are glad to be of use."

Before they could talk more, there was a knock on the door. The nearest girl to the door, opened it and swooned when a dark skinned male smiled at her and entered the room.

"Yuuri!" He exclaimed and studied his friend from head to toe which made the young man blush. "You look beautiful, Yuuri." He said and gave a brief hug to the bride.

"Thank you, Phichit," he smiled at his friend. "If it was not you, I would not be here."

While the two conversed, the handmaidens silently excused themselves. They closed the door to the bride's room and left to report to the Prince's attendant of their complete task.

  
.

.  


"Future Prince Consort is very beautiful!" Gushed one of the handmaidens that just came out of the bridal room.

The rest nodded giggled and another said again, "If only I have half of His Highness Yuuri's looks. Perhaps Sir Otabek will look at me..." she sighed dreamily.

"Dream on!" Her friends said, laughing.

They did not realize as they passed a suspiciously looking person in dark cloak heading towards the room where the future Prince Consort was. The person walked straight ahead, avoiding behind a wall or drape when there were guards or servants. They finally arrived in front of the bridal room. The person grinned widely as they reached their hand on the knob readied to push open the door.

However, before they could do that, their wrist was enclosed in someone else hand. Surprised, their eyes trailed the hand to find a face of Prince's old attendant. The person gulped down nervously.

"Your Highness, might I ask you what are you doing here?"

The suspicious person turned out to be the Prince himself smiled sheepishly before he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, hi, Yakov! Fancy meeting you here!"

The old man resisted to roll his eyes and grabbed ahold of the Prince's wrist in his as he pulled him towards the groom room, while, the icy blue eyed Prince whined pitifully and tried to resist, saying something like needed to see his beautiful bride.

"It is forbidden for a groom to see the bride before the vow is taken."

"No! It is unfair when the handmaidens already have a look at my bride!"

"It were their jobs, Your Highness," Yakov said annoyed, his headache coming at dealing with the eccentric Prince. "Stop digging your heels on the floor or I will stop the wedding!"

"No! You can not do that! Yuuri!"

  
.

.  


Yuuri was nervous.

He was behind the door where the vow would be taken off. He wriggled his fingers together as he bit into his bottom lip. "W-What if I messed up?"

The dark skinned male smiled and placed his hands on his friend's. He stared into those worried brown orbs and tightened his hold reassuringly. "It will be fine. You will do just fine." He said and hugged the bride. "Just remember what we have practiced before this, okay?"

"...Okay."

"Now, take a deep breath and release slowly," Phichit said as he released the other from his hold. He smiled as he put his arm for the other to take. "Are you ready, Yuuri?"

"I-I am ready." Yuuri said as he took his friends arm in hand.

"Let's go meet this Prince of yours!" Phichit grinned as the door to the wedding hall was opened.

The hall was full with royalties, advisors, soldiers and servants. But the most important of them all was the person at the end of the red carpet. The beautiful, handsome man was wearing a black coloured military styled uniform with golden lining with a scabbard of golden sword being plastered on his slim but strong waist. Trailed upwards, the man beautiful platinum locks were combed to the back to show his clear icy blue eyes - a few stubborn strands fell on his forehead but it only enhanced the future King's beauty. On top of his head was a golden crown that signified his status as the kingdom's ruler.

Prince Victor's - soon to be King - pale thin lips stretched to a wide smile as Yuuri closed the distance between them. Stopping near the handsome groom, Phichit let go of his arm for the Prince to take the bride's hand in his arm while he stepped aside. Blushing, the beautiful bride in his flowing long white robes stood beside his future husband as they faced the bishop.

Both of the groom and bride were such a stunning couple. No one out did the other and both of them had the content and happy smile on their faces as they listened to what the bishop had to say. Both exchanged their eternal vows that would bind them together. Not even a death could stop them from their everlasting love.

"Yuuri Katsuki do you take the hand of Victor Nikiforov as your husband and King?"

"I do."

"Victor Nikiforov do you take the hand of Yuuri Katsuki as your spouse and Prince Consort?"

"I do."

The bishop also the priest nodded in satisfaction. "Now the groom may kiss the bride."

The newly appointed King did not wait long as he swept down his beautiful blushing bride's pink full lips. He kissed him chastely before he stopped and faced the awaiting crowd. The Prince Consort beautiful in his blush, too faced the crowd.

"We present to you the King Victor Nikiforov and his Prince Consort Katsuki Yuuri!" The messenger said as a cue to the trumpets being played.

It was like an automatic switch when the crowd started to chanted repeatedly of, "Long live the King! Long live the Prince Consort!"

  
.

.  


The whole castle was lively with people celebrating the Royal Wedding. The banquet hall were filled with the royalties from the other kingdoms and distance royal family of Nikiforov. The celebrated married couple being the center of the attention sat at the middle of the long table, enjoying the fine morsels and light conversation.

It was a joyful event but all the good things must end. Bidding farewell to the guests, the Royal Couple finally excused themselves to the Royal Chamber. Opening the door to the huge room, the King held his Prince's hand and maneuvered them to the middle of the room.

"Yuuri..." he breathed.

"Vicchan... ah... I mean, Victor," Yuuri said shyly looking into his husband's enticing blue eyes.

Victor smiled and leaned down as he kissed his consort. The kiss was soft and slow, filled to the brim with love and care. They kissed and held onto each other tightly as they enjoyed the warmth emanating from the other.

Yuuri sighed in relief when he was released from the kiss. He opened his closed eyes and shyly averted his eyes when the King tightened his grasp on the thin waist. He let out a sigh and rested his head on the broad chest. Hands rested on the firm pectoral muscles. "Victor... um, can I ask something from you?"

"What is it, Yuuri?"

"Um..." he paused uncertainly before he continued. "It is about my stepmother, Mila and Yurio. I want you to release them from the prison. Also, even if mother and Yurio treated me badly, Mila was not that bad towards me."

The mood darkened considerably. The King let out an irritated huff as he loosened his hold and turned his back at the smaller male.

"...Victor."

"Why do you try to help them? How could you after what they had done to you?" Victor's voice was hard and his body tensed.

Yuuri sighed as he hugged his husband from behind and rested his head on his strong back. "They are still my family. I could not stand to look while my family is in the dungeon."

Victor was silent.

"Victor, please..."

Another minutes of silence before the husband took a deep breath and turned back to face his consort. "Yuuri... you know that I love you, right?" He got a nod as a response. "I would not be able to deny your request but..." he paused, "But I can not allow this."

Yuuri bit his lower lips. "Please love, just this once. I will do anything if you allow this one thing slide. Just give other punishment but not the dungeon. They would not be able to live through there. Besides, who is going to take care of our inn business?"

Victor looked away before he finally sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "...Fine. But, only Mila will be excused to attend to your family business and she has to report to me every month. However, Lilia and Yurio will have to live a life sentence as servants in this castle." He stared pointedly at his husband's brown eyes. "That is all I can tolerate."

"Thank you, love!" Yuuri said as he hugged his husband tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Returning the embrace, the King smiled slyly before he whispered into his bride's right ear. "Enough about that..." he paused, tone changed to mischievious. "You said you would do anything, right?"

Yuuri tensed before he asked uncertainly. "Y-Yes...I guess." He eeped when he felt his body being carried bridal style. "V-Victor! Let me down!"

Placing the new bride onto their bed, the husband hovered above his beloved who was blushing and looked away. Victor turned Yuuri's chin to face him. "Let me love you tonight..." he said as he caressed the soft cheek.

"..."

"Can I?"

Blushing, the new bride nodded his head and closed his eyes when his husband kissed him. Their fourth kiss that they shared was passionate and hot unlike their first and second kiss, leaving Yuuri breathless. "V-Victor... I love you..."

"I love you too, my love..." before Victor closed the distance.

Tonight they reaffirmed their love as they worshipped each other bodies until they were exhausted. Both laid on the bed, Yuuri's head rested on his husband's chest while Victor's caressed the smaller male's soft black locks.

"Looking back, I was glad that I decided to sneak out of castle that day. If not, I would not know you."

Yuuri just smiled as he snuggled into Victor's chest, hands holding the taller male's waist. "Me too... I was lonely that day since Dad was going to meet with the clients and I decided to play at the frozen lake."

"Since that day, I know that you are my Life and Love." He continued to caress the black locks as he kissed the fuzzy head. "You changed my life Yuuri."

The boy did not know what to say, blushing and hid his face into the firm chest. "...I love you."

Chuckling, Victor smiled into his bride's soft hair, "I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I love you many many more."

I love love love-!"

Victor kissed his prince's soft lips to shut his mouth and released his soft lips only to smile softly. "I love you forever."

  
.

.

End

.

.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally, I finished the epi according to the request from you guys. I hope you will love it and thanks for reviewing and reading last chapter. I have posted a new story, The Dark Soul. It's kinda dark and there will be major character death T-T. Please support this no-money author-san by commenting on her works. That's the only thing give her muse a soul to keep writing.


End file.
